a dream i never want to wake up from
by cacaolatte
Summary: Tiap hari Akashi berharap ia tak pernah terbangun dari mimpi manisnya. — akakuro


Dalam genggamannya adalah tangan Tetsuya yang hangat, terkecuali bagian bawah jari manisnya di mana cicin pernikahan mereka duduk tak terusik.

Seijuurou tersenyum, menyaksikan tawa kecil Tetsuya yang langka. Senyumnya melebar ketika ia mengecap tawa Tetsuya langsung dari bibirnya.

* * *

**a dream i never want to wake up from**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

* * *

Akashi terbangun dari tidur, matanya sayu masih terpengaruh kantuk sementara surai merahnya mengarah tak beraturan. Tidurnya nyenyak menyaksikan bagaimana hari sebelumnya ia membanting tulang dari pagi hingga tengah malam.

Menengok ke sisi lain tempat tidur, Akashi hanya menemukan spasi kosong di sana dengan cetakan tubuh yang memudar, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sudah bangun sedari tadi. Tangan kanan Akashi merogoh seprai yang berkerut di sisi kosong itu, merasakan dingin yang menyesap ke telapak tangannya.

"Akashi-kun," perhatian Akashi terarahkan pada sang pemilik suara; pemuda bersurai biru muda yang rambutnya sama berantakannya dengan Akashi, kini berdiri di dekat pintu kamar mereka. Tertampang di tangannya adalah sepiring penuh _pancake_ berlumuran sirup mapel yang menggoda indera penciuman Akashi meskipun pandangannya masih terpengaruhi lelah yang dirasakannya malam lalu.

"Sarapan?"

"Aku datang, Tetsuya." Akashi melangkah turun dari kasur, kakinya tenggelam dalam sambutan karpet halus.

Akashi menarik pinggang Kuroko dalam dekapannya, berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat pemuda biru muda itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan sarapan yang dibuatnya menjadi sia-sia. Satu kecupan ringan ia curi dari bibir Kuroko yang masih terkatup, sebelum mengambil piring kaca itu dari tangan kekasihnya. "Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Tidak senyenyak Akashi-kun," Kuroko membalas pertanyaan Akashi, kedua kakinya mengikuti Akashi yang kini melangkah ke ruang tamu mereka.

Akashi setengah membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruang tamu mereka. Di hadapan sofa tersebut adalah meja kopi kecil yang terlihat minimalis, tempat di mana Kuroko menaruh dua buah _mug_ berisikan kopi panas untuk dosis kafein mereka berdua hari ini. Di samping sofa tempat Akashi bersinggah adalah lampu berdiri yang tak hanya menjadi pemanis pemandangan, tapi juga sangat berfungsi menemani Akashi bekerja setelah matahari terbenam.

"Aku terbangunkan sewaktu Akashi-kun pulang. Tapi bahkan ketika aku mengelus rambut Akashi-kun, ia tidak bangun dari tidurnya."

"Bukan saat yang paling menyenangkan semalam," Akashi menyesap kopi jatah miliknya. Santapan pagi yang disajikan Kuroko selalu sesuai seleranya, dari segi porsi juga tak pernah kurang maupun berlebih.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak menyalahkan Akashi-kun." Kuroko meraih _remote_ untuk mengoperasikan televisi yang ada di hadapan mereka. Layar kaca yang semula hitam kini dipenuhi warna, dan detik berikutnya mereka mengonsumsi media dan mencerna berita pagi yang ada.

Akashi menoleh ke pemuda yang ada di sampingnya, tak dibalas dengan pandangan kali ini, mengingat yang diberi perhatian memutuskan untuk fokus ke televisi dan seisi beritanya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau masih memanggilku Akashi-kun selama ini?"

"Hm?"

"Ayolah, Tetsuya," Akashi menarik napas, kepalanya jatuh ke pundak Tetsuya dengan kekuatan yang ia batasi. Akashi tidak mau sepenuhnya menaruh beban kepalanya di atas pundak Kuroko yang kecil. "Kautahu apa yang kubicarakan."

Tentu saja bukan berarti ia berpikir bahwa Kuroko tidak kuat untuk menganggung beban tubuhnya, hanya saja di pagi hari ini ia tak ingin melihat Kuroko terusik akan hal-hal sepele yang bisa diabaikannya.

Kuroko akhirnya menoleh, di balik kedua bola matanya adalah perhatian kosong akan ekspresi. "Seijuurou-kun," tak ada usaha dari pihak Kuroko untuk menyingkirkan kepala Akashi dari pundaknya. "Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Akashi, diikuti dengan tubuh yang ditegakkan dan setengguk kopi yang mengosongkan gelasnya. Ciuman kecil diberikan pada pipi Kuroko sebelum Akashi bangkit dari duduk, tangan kanan menggenggam piring kosong sedangkan tangan kirinya bertugas menyokong gelas dengan bekas kopi miliknya.

"Kita akan ke supermarket hari ini, Tetsuya?"

"Ya, aku belum melakukan belanja bulanan. Kalau Akashi—Seijuurou-kun tidak keberatan, Seijuurou-kun bisa ikut denganku. Kecuali Seijuurou-kun ingin menghabiskan akhir minggu beristirahat di rumah."

Suara piring dan gelas yang diletakkan di wastafel terdengar nyaring dari dapur hingga tempat di mana Kuroko masih terduduk. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak keberatan."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik Seijuurou-kun sekarang bebersih diri dahulu."

"Tetsuya tidak ingin ikut denganku?" Senyum jahil terdengar jelas dari pertanyaan Akashi, seolah ekspresi itu benar-benar terpatri jelas menemani kata-kata.

Kuroko menghela napas, tampaknya terbiasa dengan candaan Akashi. "Aku sudah mandi, Seijuurou-kun."

Akashi tertawa kecil, dan kalau bisa ia memilih untuk tidak berbelanja bulanan, tapi menghabiskan waktu di apartemen kecil mereka.

Akhir minggu tanpa keluar dari tempat kediaman mereka.

Berdua saja.

—

Akashi terbangun dari tidur, matanya sayu masih terpengaruh kantuk sementara surai merahnya mengarah tak beraturan. Tidurnya nyenyak menyaksikan bagaimana hari sebelumnya ia membanting tulang dari pagi hingga tengah malam.

Menengok ke sisi lain tempat tidur, Akashi hanya menemukan spasi kosong di sana dengan seprai rapi tak berkerut. Tangan kanan Akashi merogoh seprai yang berkerut di sisi kosong itu, merasakan dingin yang menyesap ke telapak tangannya.

Akashi bangkit dari ranjang raksasanya, entah mengapa merasa dingin yang menusuk tulang begitu ia keluar dari selimutnya. Aneh, ini musim semi dan temperatur di luar beberapa hari ini sudah meningkat drastis dibandingkan minggu-minggu sebelumnya.

Berjalan menuju dapur, Akashi menyiapkan secangkir kopi panas untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga memutuskan untuk mengoles mentega pada sekeping roti sebagai sarapannya pagi ini.

Sesudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri, Akashi berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Membanting sedikit tubuhnya di atas sofa yang ada di sana, ia menyalakan televisi kemudian dan menyambut berita pagi yang diutarakan dengan volume kecil.

Akashi menghela napas kecil. Mimpi itu lagi-lagi terputar di pikirannya.

Langit-langit apartemennya tidak akan memberikan jawaban atas seribu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, tapi Akashi masih menengadah seolah-olah mereka bersedia menjawab semua kegelisahannya.

_Mengapa kau begitu cepat pergi, Tetsuya?_

Akashi menghela napas lagi, meletakkan piring berisikan roti yang masih utuh di atas meja. Nafsu makannya hilang, bersamaan dengan munculnya pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya pusing di pagi hari.

Kalau bisa, ia ingin tenggelam dalam mimpi selamanya. Tanpa bangun lagi di pagi hari dan menyaksikan bagaimana seprai di sisi lain tempat tidur begitu licin tanpa cela.

Tiap hari sejak kepergian kekasihnya, Akashi selalu disambut mimpi yang sama tiap malam; keseharian normal dengan Tetsuya-nya. Seolah ia tidak pernah pergi.

_Andai saja kau di sini, Tetsuya._

_Andai saja kau tak pernah pergi._

.

.

_Fin_

[05.02.19]


End file.
